


1%

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 雷文





	1%

**Author's Note:**

> 雷文

“南太铉先生，您确信自己要获取对这个命题的信念吗？如果是，请按按钮；如果不是，请离开扫描区。”  
座椅上的男子按下了按钮。  
机械式冰冷的指令声又响起两次，他都按下了按钮。  
“请默读屏幕上的命题。”程序进行到下一步。  
他专注地盯着屏幕上的那一行字，在脑内一遍又一遍地默读。  
“断绝对宋闵浩的爱。”  
屏幕上这样显示。

★  
“南太铉先生，很抱歉地告诉你，从你这三天的精神状况分析，你正好是那1%。”  
南太铉摸了摸右边眉毛，嘴巴微张，吐不出任何音节，愣愣地盯着对面穿着白大褂的人。  
“有什么……办法……解决吗？”过了一会儿才开口，声音和手一样惧怕地抖。  
医生摇了摇头，双手交叉，说：“很抱歉，没有，这是思想钢印的风险之一，写在术前协议中。我们只能提供巨额赔偿和心理咨询服务，其他的……全靠你自己了。真的很抱歉。”  
完了，南太铉想。

南太铉是在五天前失恋的，分手对象是他的上司宋闵浩。两人的恋情照着标准的道路发展，办公室的初遇，午间空位少的公司餐厅里面对面边用餐边聊天，下雨天他开车送没带伞的他回家，熟悉后觉得对方挺不错的，对方是不是也发现了他们间的情愫，在一起吧，拥抱，接吻，上床，同居。  
就连分手也是非常普通的剧情。  
“公司要我去M市工作一年。”  
“能不能不走？”  
“不行啊，这是工作，我已经答应了。”  
“你就没有考虑过和我商量么？”  
接着吵了几句。南太铉在气头上，不愿听宋闵浩的解释，拿过手提包，冲动地将房子里属于自己的物件往里塞，宋闵浩在一旁说什么南太铉都当听不到。  
急急忙忙穿好鞋，南太铉将自己包里宋闵浩公寓的钥匙丢在门旁的柜子上。  
“既然你要走那我们就分手。”  
他没等宋闵浩的答复，扭开门把手，踏出了公寓。关上门前听到宋闵浩无奈的声音，“南太铉你总是这么冲，永远容不得商量。”

分手后的第一个夜晚，南太铉一个人蜷缩在自己的床上，如苹果脱离了树枝便会落地不可避免一般，他不可避免地想起了宋闵浩。  
想起了他粗粗的眉毛，他望着自己时柔得好像抹上雾的双眸，他时常扬起的嘴角，他的舒服的胸膛和宽宽的背，他的如冬日炭火一样温热的声音，想起他的帅与他的好。  
明明是想忘记他，却将他的模样刻画得更深刻，一笔再一笔描得越来越清晰。  
南太铉不想挽回，他不愿接受身心俱疲的异地恋，他要的是恋人的温度在自己身旁，而不是隔着几百公里通过网络传来的几句文字的无用的关心。  
要怎么才能快速而不痛苦地忘记宋闵浩？  
南太铉翻了一个身，又翻过去，烦躁得睡不了。  
他突然眼睛一亮，想起那个机器。那个叫做“思想钢印”的机器。  
忘记了是哪位科学家研制出的。运作原理不太清楚，反正就是可以强制改变人的某一个思想，快速高效无痛苦。一人只可使用一次，当然费用并不低。  
南太铉拿出手机打开浏览器，在输入框输入“思想钢印”，搜索。使用过的人并不很多，但评价大多都不错，好像也没什么特别大的副作用。价格嘛，自己的储蓄是完全足够的。  
南太铉考虑了一会儿，决定明天就去给自己弄个“思想钢印”。命题他想好了，“断绝对宋闵浩的爱”。

第二天晚上，南太铉照着官网给的地址找到一幢黑色的正方体建筑，门口一位穿着制服的女子得知他来获取“思想钢印”，便引领他走进房子里，让他在黑色的铁质椅子上坐下，然后呈上一叠资料。  
“先生，这是有关‘思想钢印’的资料，请您仔细阅读。如要获取‘思想钢印’，请慎重考虑可能会遇到的风险，然后填写最后一页的表格。如需帮助，摁下桌角的按钮即可。”然后女人离去。  
南太铉仔细阅读着资料。年龄，符合；精神状态，没问题；费用，付得起。  
“获取‘思想钢印’存在两大风险。一，您可能会患上Crack Symptom，即裂缝症。裂缝症是指接受者在获取‘思想钢印’后，可能会掉入思想裂缝，导致感情纠结，思想絮乱。例如，A要获取的思想是‘在这场战斗中我能获得胜利’，A掉入裂缝中，思想在‘在这场战斗中我能获得胜利’与‘在这场战斗中我不能获得胜利’中徘徊，与自己原想的命题相反的思想，即‘在这场战斗中我不能获得胜利’，所占比例大一些，接近80%，并随着时间不断加深，行为举动受它控制。A记得自己获取过‘思想钢印’，也知道自己获得裂缝症。裂缝症患者精神脆弱，自我不可控制，极大可能引发抑郁、焦虑等疾病。  
“二，Contrary Symptom，即相反症，您可能会获取与您所想要的命题相反的‘思想钢印’。例如，B想要获取的思想是‘芹菜是绝对好吃的’，但最终B获得的思想是‘芹菜是绝对不好吃的’。B并不记得自己接受过‘思想钢印’。  
“经证实，两大风险的发生与您自身有关，不可预测、控制，并非‘思想钢印’机器的失误。两个症状的发病率都为1%。一旦发病，我们只能为您提供有限的帮助，例如赔偿与心理咨询服务，无法彻底解决问题。  
“根据法律规定，一位公民只可接受一次‘思想钢印’。请您慎重考虑。”  
1%的发病率吗？应该不会那么巧吧，之前接受了“思想钢印”的人好像都很健康呢。  
南太铉拿起笔，认真地填写表格。然后接受一系列测试，缴费，走进一间冷冷的房间。  
于是，在那台黑色的高大的机器前，他获取了“断绝对宋闵浩的爱”这个思想钢印。

工作人员说需要南太铉每天给他们发送邮件，记录精神状况，以便如果南太铉患上裂缝症与相反症时，他们能够提供帮助。  
南太铉带着“断绝对宋闵浩的爱”这个思想，开心地离开黑色的正方体建筑。他现在对宋闵浩没有什么感觉了，只知道他是自己的上司，他们曾是恋人，只是知道这个事实，并没有为此牵出对宋闵浩的想念。  
回到家，他洗了个澡，然后没有任何负担似的轻松入睡。  
还挺不错的嘛，坠入梦境的前一秒，他想。

阳光穿过浅色的窗帘，暖乎乎地铺开在被子上。  
南太铉醒来，周日早晨。  
第一个进入他脑内的想法是——这是和宋闵浩分手的第三天，我很想他，很想。  
第二个进入他脑内的想法是——我昨天去获取了“思想钢印”。  
南太铉推开被子从床上走下，他晃了晃脑袋，再拍了拍脸颊。痛，不是梦。  
然后关于宋闵浩的想法又继续涌进他的脑内。  
他想要宋闵浩的气味，想要宋闵浩的体温，想要宋闵浩回来。  
却又有那么一瞬间，他又突然想起来，自己明明是要忘记宋闵浩，然后下一秒对宋闵浩的想念又回来。  
——我为什么还会想念他？  
——“A掉入裂缝中，思想在‘在这场战斗中我能获得胜利’与‘在这场战斗中我不能获得胜利’中徘徊，与自己原想的命题相反的思想，即‘在这场战斗中我不能获得胜利’，所占比例大一些，接近80%，并随着时间不断加深。”  
——我是不是患上了裂缝症？  
——而且，似乎对宋闵浩，更多的是留恋。  
南太铉懵了，赶紧启动电脑打开邮箱，噼里啪啦地敲起键盘，把自己的状况编写成邮件发给“思想钢印”官方机构。刚摁下“发送”键不久，对方就打来了电话。电话另一头，一位女士答复南太铉，让南太铉先稳定情绪，继续给他们发送反馈邮件，后天再去复查。  
挂掉电话，南太铉扑上床，把头整个埋在枕头里。  
宋闵浩吃早饭了吗，一个人睡那么大的床冷不冷，今天穿了哪件衬衫，带Johnny去散步了吗，垃圾有记得倒吗，半个月前从海外买的唱片到达了没有。  
脑子里99%的关乎宋闵浩，剩下的属于自己的1%，也只是“明天上班遇到宋闵浩该怎么办”。  
不是，是以后该怎么办。  
自己似乎真的患上了裂缝症。明明是要断绝对宋闵浩的爱，现在却好像一步步踏入深渊一样，永远走不出宋闵浩这个漩涡。藕断丝连，他对宋闵浩的感情没办法割开，一直缠绕在自己心里。  
他三十岁都没到，还要抱着这样的纠结的感情度过多少个日日夜夜。  
南太铉要烦死了。  
周日一整天都窝在家里，不想出门，也没敢出门。现在无法控制自己的思想。连思想和感情都无法控制的人，难道不是最可怜的么？  
掉下了眼泪，好后悔。  
这次真的是束手无策了。

不知道昨夜是什么时候入睡的，醒来时眼睛干涩，昨晚大概是哭累了就合上了眼。  
今天，周一，要上班。  
明日，周二，去复查。  
南太铉暂时不去管裂缝症的事，刷牙洗脸换上西装，先上班再说。  
走下地铁站时他开始想掉眼泪。南太铉没有自己的车。几年前在考虑哪个车型的那段时间，宋闵浩和他在一起了，之后的每一天都是宋闵浩载着他上班。宋闵浩以前会把副驾驶上的南太铉拉过来，进行一个绵长接吻，把嘴里残余的牙膏薄荷味传递过去。现在南太铉却要一个人挤在地铁里面，忍受韭菜味洋葱味汗味。  
踏入公司的第一步，他就不舒服，一直在环视着寻找宋闵浩的身影，发现他好像已经在办公室里了。南太铉祈祷宋闵浩不要走出办公室，不要遇见他。  
宋闵浩就真的一直待在办公室里，直到下班。  
下午六点半，南太铉从茶水间出来时正好碰上下班的宋闵浩。  
宋闵浩明明是看到了他，却招呼也不打就从他身边走过。  
“宋闵浩……”南太铉有点怯怯地开口。  
被叫住的人回过头，看着南太铉，眼神轻得就像在看陌生人，他问南太铉有什么事。  
南太铉咽了咽口水：“你待会要去哪里？……”  
“回家，不然能去哪里？”声音都淡淡的毫无热情，跟以前完全不一样。  
“今天不是我们的电影之夜么？……”两人总觉得周末电影院里人太多，所以总挑周一晚上去看电影，久了就成了一个习惯。  
宋闵浩皱了皱眉头，似乎有些不耐烦，“可是我们分手了啊。”顿了顿又说，“你的香水还在我家，有时间自己过来拿。先走了。”他转过身走向电梯。  
南太铉怔在原地，心想不是这样的。以前两个人吵架、冷战，或者是短暂的分手时，宋闵浩仍会在遇见他时叮嘱他一个人要好好吃饭、晚上睡觉冷气不要开太低、不要用冷水洗澡。总之不会是现在这个样子，对方陌生人一般的对待让南太铉心一冷。  
看到这样冷漠的宋闵浩，南太铉也想要放弃他，但是脑内的“思想钢印”不允许。  
南太铉开始恨透思想钢印那个鬼东西。它让他对宋闵浩深爱也不是，痛恨也不是，追求也不是，舍弃也不是。  
下班后， 在走向地铁站的路上，他一直盯着鞋走路。刚和宋闵浩交往时，他有些害羞，两人并肩走路时，他总低头盯着自己的鞋子和宋闵浩的鞋子，心想两个人就是这么配，步伐的长度都如此一致。宋闵浩问干嘛总低头，抬头看我一眼，南太铉抬起头对上他的视线，觉得不太好意思，就再次低下了头。他看到宋闵浩的脚步停了下来，南太铉也停下，问怎么了。对方说，呀，都在一起了还害羞什么，是不是要这样才能让你认真看看我，然后宋闵浩挑起南太铉的下巴，给予他一个力道适中的吻。现在能，只剩下南太铉一个人的脚步了。  
南太铉面无表情地踏入地铁，回到家面无表情地做饭，吃饭，洗澡，发反馈邮件，看电影，刷牙，睡觉。  
他觉得自己如同患了重病的人，日子能过一天是一天。  
不是“如同”，是“本来就是”。

周二晚上，南太铉去复查，确认了已患上裂缝症。  
医生一遍又一遍地和他说抱歉，他强制压住内心的起伏，念完自己的问题，得到了答案，就保持沉默。他知道此时不适合痛哭和喊叫，更不适合疯狂地砸东西，反正做这些事都没用。  
转身离去时，听到女医生突然开口提问，“南先生，你以后，要怎么面对他……”  
南太铉在原地思索了一会儿，摇了摇头。  
在回家的路上他看着黑乎乎的天空和挂在上面的月亮，心里一片空白，什么都没想。

今后的每一天是怎样的？  
照旧上班，偶遇宋闵浩，一个人回家睡觉，定期去见心理医生。  
南太铉突然觉得这样的生活也没有太可怕的，开始艰难地习惯了起来。  
但明显感受到自己更加爱宋闵浩了，对他的恨意有轻微的消退。  
——“与自己原想的命题相反的思想，即‘在这场战斗中我不能获得胜利’，所占比例大一些，接近80%，并随着时间不断加深。”  
甚至有时候脑海里闪过要与他复合的想法。他心想，宋闵浩最近的冷淡，是不是因为前阵子冲动的分手，再过一阵子就好了。

半个多月后，南太铉想起自己放在宋闵浩那儿的香水。挑了周六早晨来到宋闵浩公寓门前。他习惯性地摸了摸自己口袋，突然才想起自己已经没有了宋闵浩公寓的钥匙，于是摁了摁门铃，无回应。  
再摁了一次，等了十几秒门才被打开。宋闵浩头发乱蓬蓬地站在门后，松垮垮地穿着浴袍，露出一块深麦色的胸膛。  
“一大早什么事？”宋闵浩问，嘴里带着酒味。  
“我……”南太铉支支吾吾，“我来拿我的香水……”  
“香水？……哦，你等等。”  
然后宋闵浩转身去拿香水，留下半开的门和门外的南太铉。南太铉望进宋闵浩公寓。  
突然看到了什么，南太铉眉头一紧。  
下一秒宋闵浩就挡住了他的视线，将香水递给南太铉，问还有什么事吗。南太铉说没有了，再见，转身小跑离去。

不会搞错的。  
周六清晨，扑面而来的酒味，空气里有香水味，是Dior Midnight Poison，100%确定。公寓里同样穿着浴袍的女子的身影，以及宋闵浩转头时脖颈上铁锈红的吻痕。所有片段组合成昨夜的故事。  
宋闵浩不是喜欢闹脾气的人，他不会故意与其他人共度良宵，然后呈现给南太铉，让南太铉醋意达到顶端。  
南太铉都没有勇气去否认这个事实——宋闵浩真的对他已无任何感情存在。  
此刻，“断绝对宋闵浩的爱”这个想法突然袭来，但是受“思想钢印”的控制，下一秒“绝不断绝对宋闵浩的爱”这个思想回归。  
两个思想一直在脑内纠缠。  
南太铉觉得头疼。  
他缩在卧室的角落，身体发抖。

宋闵浩已不爱我了。  
宋闵浩身边有了新的人。  
放弃宋闵浩。  
不行，不能放弃宋闵浩。  
宋闵浩已不爱我了。  
宋闵浩身边有了新的人。  
放弃宋闵浩。  
不行，不能放弃宋闵浩。  
宋闵浩已不爱我了。  
宋闵浩身边有了新的人。  
放弃宋闵浩。  
不行，不能放弃宋闵浩。  
……  
脑内只有这四个句子来回飘过，似乎没有停下的意思。

南太铉从中午坐到傍晚，一直在安静地哭，一是为了宋闵浩，二是为了自作孽的自己。泪痕像蜗牛爬过的痕迹，在他脸颊上反着光。  
肚子开始咕咕叫时，他才想起自己三餐都没吃，却没有精力走进厨房洗菜切菜煮饭炒菜。他拖着身子走出卧室，从冰箱里拿出一瓶冰矿泉水，扭开瓶盖就往喉咙灌。  
“咳咳”，呛着了。  
南太铉将瓶子放到餐桌上，自己顺着墙滑下，坐在了冰冷的木地板上。  
他又继续哭，坐累了就躺在地板上哭，身体一抽一抽的。  
他觉得自己现在很狼狈，相比起好像什么事都没发生过的宋闵浩，更显得狼狈。  
他想打电话给宋闵浩，告诉宋闵浩自己好希望他回来。就算他们不能重新在一起，宋闵浩能不能关心一下他、在乎一下他，能不能不要和别人相爱，能不能不要躺在别的人身边。  
我虽然对你又爱又恨的，但是我比以前更爱你了，即使我不知道这是病症的原故还是我的本意。  
我就是比以前更爱你了。

★

抑郁症。  
医生告诉南太铉，他患上了抑郁症。  
他没把这个事告诉别人。同事都觉得他过得和以前差不多，只是不像以前那样每天开心得像小孩子。只有他知道自己并不好。

路过宋闵浩身旁时，闻到的女士香水味。  
下班时间到时，总看到宋闵浩开着车往西边去，而宋闵浩的家在东边，大概是去接女友。  
在两个人都喜欢的买手店里，看到挽着女友的宋闵浩，赶紧躲起来。  
和同事聊天时，有人突然提到帅气的上司宋闵浩的情感八卦，南太铉说自己还要忙先走了，其实是跑到洗手间擦掉即将溢出的眼泪。  
回到家都在想着宋闵浩。  
不再一日三餐按规律吃饭，最喜欢的肉也开始少吃，饿了就快速做一个沙拉咽下肚，越来越瘦。宋闵浩看到一日日消瘦的南太铉，什么话也没说。换作以前，他会假装很凶地警告南太铉好好吃肉，南太铉以为他来真的，一脸惊慌，宋闵浩便一秒钟变温柔揉了揉南太铉的头，说我没生气啦。  
全都变了。  
除了他还爱着他这件事。

“我打算……换公司了。”南太铉头轻轻搭在桌上，双眼清澈无害地望着心理医生，只有在医生这里他才能放松一些。思考了多日，他决定不再与宋闵浩在同一个公司工作。早该这么做了，偏偏到伤到这种程度才醒悟，他想。  
“嗯，对你也好。有按时吃药吗？”  
“有，一直有按时吃。”  
“南先生，真的很抱歉，要不是‘思想钢印’……”  
“不不不，不是它的错，是我身体。”  
“最近机器正在受到审查，因为最近出现了一名相反症患者。两名患者几乎是同时出现，政府认为是不是机器出了问题。”  
“……同时？”  
“嗯，那位患者是在你来接受‘思想钢印’的第二天来的，他一直没给我们发送反馈，我们就派人去调查了，发现确实患上了相反症。哎呀，我不应该透露那么多的……”

  
南太铉看了看日历，还有三天就要离开公司了，在这之前他想和那个人说上点话。  
获得许可后他推开玻璃门，走进宋闵浩的办公室。  
“有事吗？”原本在低头看文件的宋闵浩抬起头。  
“我辞职了，下周就走。”南太铉故作镇静，盯着宋闵浩。  
“哦。在新公司里好好干。”  
南太铉没回话，仍直勾勾地盯着对方。  
“宋闵浩，分手后的这段时间，你有没有想过我？即使是一次也好，一毫秒都行。”  
“很遗憾，没有。”  
“一点都没有么？”  
“一点都没有。”  
“你什么时候是这么轻易断绝感情的人了？”  
“一直都是。”  
“你以前不是的……”再努力也止不住眼泪了，“以前就连冷战时你也会关心我，每次和好都是你提出的，你从来就没有对我放手过啊。”  
“南太铉，那是以前了，我也不知道为什么能够一直忍受你的脾气。”  
——是，我脾气很烂。一直忍了几年，为什么突然你就受不了了？  
“宋闵浩，你是不是忘记了什么事？”  
“什么？”  
“你是不是获取了‘思想钢印’？”  
“没有，怎么？”  
“你是不是相反症患者？”  
“什么？相反症是什么？”  
南太铉没有理会宋闵浩的问题，继续发问：“我们分手的那个周周日你去哪了？”  
“出门去了一个地方。”  
“去那做什么？”  
“忘记了。”  
“一点都记不起来？”  
“嗯，完全没有记忆……南太铉你抓着我手臂干什么？！”  
“宋闵浩……不是……闵浩，当初你的命题是什么，‘一直爱着南太铉’‘不能忘记南太铉’这样的么？”  
“你他妈的到底现在在发什么疯？！”  
南太铉松开宋闵浩的衣袖，笑了起来。  
“原来你就是那个相反症患者啊。  
“闵浩哪，原来你有一直想爱着我的吗？  
“谢谢你爱我，我也很爱你啊。  
“虽然曾经很想放弃你，现在时不时还会有这个想法，但我真的比以前更爱你了啊。  
“可是，现在，你永远无法爱上我了，是吧？  
“永远，是吗？  
“这次啊，我们都好像无能为力了呢……‘思想钢印’这东西，拿它没办法了呢……  
“再见吧，最后一次。  
“我不会再来找你的了。”  
南太铉转过身，狼狈地向门口走去，没有看到一脸迷茫的宋闵浩。  
关上门之前，“疯子”，他听到宋闵浩这么说。

 

浴室。  
南太铉提起蘸水笔，在信纸上颤抖地写下几行字，然后将纸和笔轻轻放在地上。  
他踏进盛着温水的浴缸。  
很暖，他很久没有觉得这么暖过了。  
此刻很安心，好像没有什么烦恼了。  
确认了宋闵浩原先想要一直爱着自己的事实，足够了。  
他提起刀片。  
微笑着，看着手腕上开出此生最艳丽的花朵。

★

宋闵浩得知南太铉自杀的消息时，刚刚下班，准备启动车去接女朋友。  
助理突然冲到他面前，告诉了他这个消息。  
“南太铉先生自杀了。给您留了一封简信。”  
后来他看到了那封简信，五行字。

“ 내 모든 게 무너져도  
난 네가 좋아  
버리려 해봐도  
잊으려 해봐도  
난 네가 좋아 ”

原来真的是最后的再见。

★

二十年后。一幢黑色正方体建筑内。  
一名导游带着游客来到一个大厅，“现在我们看到的机器，就是本博物馆最重要的藏品，‘思想钢印‘机器。”导游指了指前方已停止运作的机器。  
“是不是想知道为什么机器被禁止使用了？”  
“二十年前，一名名叫南太铉的先生在使用‘思想钢印’机器后患上裂缝症……”导游开始介绍裂缝症，“……裂缝症导致南太铉先生面对恋人时不知该选择放弃还是继续深爱，引发了他的抑郁症，最后间接导致了他的自杀。”  
“而南太铉先生的恋人，宋闵浩先生，在南太铉获取‘思想钢印’的第二天也获取了‘思想钢印’。他的命题为‘要一辈子爱南太铉’。但宋闵浩先生患上相反症，即被获取了相反的命题……”导游开始介绍相反症，“……在得知南太铉先生自杀后的第二天，宋闵浩先生也选择了自杀。两起自杀事件的发生让政府不得不强制停运‘思想钢印’……在右侧的展柜中，有两位先生自杀时留下的遗书，是写给对方的信。”

“你说，他们要是现在还活着，能够仍在一起吗？”队伍末尾的女生拉了拉身旁男生的衣袖，问。  
“肯定能啊，毕竟那么深爱着对方。”

★

내 모든 게 무너져도  
난 네가 좋아  
버리려 해봐도  
잊으려 해봐도  
난 네가 좋아

即使我的世界全部倒塌  
我依旧喜欢你  
就算尝试放弃  
就算尝试遗忘  
我依旧喜欢你

★

참지 못 할 만큼 아파  
사랑가시가 찔러 날 Kill myself

如同无法忍受般痛苦  
爱之刺它刺痛了我 Kill myself

★  
南太铉在离开前确认了他和宋闵浩两个人都是那1%。  
他大概不会知道，宋闵浩当时说的那句“南太铉你总是这么冲，永远容不得商量”，其实没有说完。  
“即便这样，我还是会爱你。  
“即使你只有1%的好，99%的不好，我也会爱你。”


End file.
